


Then, Tonight, Forever and other shorts

by onthehappy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCT (Band), Original Work, X1 (Korea Band), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cats, Fluff, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hugs, Idols, Lemon Tea, M/M, Pining, Ramen, Roommates, cliche drama scene, first time on ao3, lots of pining actually, mutual pining (?), please be nice :), vending machines, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthehappy/pseuds/onthehappy
Summary: A compilation of oneshots sparked by half-baked ideas, ranging from 500-2000 words. Will be updated at least once a month! (if I haven't passed from schoolwork out yet.) Fandoms will probably be different each time. This is also my first work on AO3 so don't hesitate to leave any comments below!1. I'm FINE, I Swear To St. Valentine's (junhan, X1)2. An Entry in Remus Lupin's Notes App (wolfstar, HP)3. Thick as Thieves (xiaodery, WayV)4. Lemon Tea (OC)5. Was I the Target Audience? (bakudeku, BNHA)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Cha Junho/Kim Yohan, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 12





	1. I'm FINE, I Swear To St. Valentine's (Junhan, X1)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a few prompts i saw on tumblr once. kinda half-assed

He could hear the music right from the end of the corridor. At first he thought it was Dongpyo again, playing whichever girl group he felt like stanning for the night, but as he walked further down, he realized it was coming from his room. That can’t be, he thought, it’s supposed to be empty. _Yohan’s at his Tinder date that he’s been raving all week about. Did I leave Youtube open somehow?_ Wordlessly, he swiftly approached his room and pushed open the door.

“Junho-ah,” Yohan sniffled, facedown on the bed, “welcome back.”

Beside him was Junho’s laptop, Spotify open on Yohan’s account. It was playing some old, cheesy love song that he last heard when he was six. Gently, he set down his small bag of groceries and walked over to the bed.

“Plastic Love,” he murmured, “…isn’t this from the seventies? Oh, wait, ‘80s Greatest Love Hits.’ Quite different from your usual R&B.” Yohan simply sighed in response.

He crouched down beside his roommate’s bed, noticing that he was still in his semi-formal date clothes. Carefully, he asked, “Are y-“

“I’m FINE,” Yohan shouted out immediately. Junho raised an eyebrow and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs.

“Tch. Really. I’m okay.”

Junho simply stared at him, doubting.

“Gosh, get off. Seriously. Go,” he said as he pushed weakly against the other’s shoulder. Junho complied and retreated back to his own bed. Pulling out some coffee he picked up on his way back from the store, he cracked open the can and sipped.

“Good,” Yohan murmured, and plopped down his head on the bed. For a while, only the squeaks from the fan, the slow sips of coffee and the powerful voice of Mariya Takeuchi could be heard.

“You want to come here?” Junho asked.

“I told you, I’m fucking fine. If this is some sort of pity thing-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you kidding? This is for me. I could use a snuggle.”

“I… I don’t… I don’t need a damn hug. I’m not weak.”

“I know. But it’s cold right now, I have a big blanket here, and I could use a hug.”

“If… if you need one, then I guess-”

“I very much need one.”

“...just don’t put your feet on me, okay? Those things are blocks of fucking ice.”

He grudgingly went over to Junho and plopped down beside him. He smiled and shared the blanket with him, wrapping them both together.

“See, it’s not even a hug. It’s a snuggle. I get that you don’t want physical contact, tough guy-”

“We’re still touching each other, dumbass,” grumbled Yohan.

“-but yeah, I understand if you don’t wanna talk about it.”

Yohan huffed in response. That’s right, he didn’t want to talk. He didn’t need to talk. He was fine, he thought, as he pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. He looked over at Junho, eyes closed, a nonchalant expression on his face.

Well.

Maybe he wasn’t as fine as he thought he was.

“I’m okay,” he mumbled as he dropped his head onto his roommates' shoulder.

“I didn’t say anything,” said Junho, softly.

And it was the tenderness of his words, his actions, and Yohan’s own heart, that finally broke him. All he could do was turn his head into his shoulder and let his tears spill out. As the first drops fell on his shoulder, Junho gently reached out to put his arm around his roommate’s back, like the rays of the sun peering out over the clouds during a summer’s rain.

“I’m sorry,” he said between gasps of air, “I-I’m sorry I’m so weak. I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”

“It’s okay,” murmured Junho. “Really, it’s okay. Don’t blame yourself.”

“I honestly don’t know why it hurts so much this time… it’s just a hook up, for fuck’s sake. Y-Yeah, on valentine’s, but who the hell cares? She must’ve had something she had to do. It’s just that- why do I care so much? God…”

Junho rubbed his back soothingly in response. It made him cry even harder.

“It’s fine to feel this way, hyung.” Junho replied. “You chatted with her for like a few weeks before this. It’s something you had been looking forward to. I understand.”

 _It’s not just that_ , Yohan thought, head down.

“Okay, listen.” Junho started. “How about we go grab a quick bite downtown? You’re all dressed up like this, and we can’t let it go to waste.”

The older nodded slowly. “Yeah. That would be nice.”

\---

Inside the 7-Eleven, two guys sat at the seats near the window, fogging it up with freshly made cup ramen.

“This isn’t worth my outfit,” Yohan said after a large portion of noodles.

“But it is something rather than crying on your bed all night,” replied Junho.

“Well, fair enough.”

The door was pushed opened by another customer and a chime was heard, followed by a cold draft of wind. Without realizing it, Junho instinctively reached out for his hyung’s hand.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Yohan teased.

“Hm? Oh! Gosh, I’m sorry, I didn’t notice-“

“Nah, just kidding. I don’t mind,” he laughed.

_I really don't mind at all._


	2. An Entry in Remus Lupin's Notes App (wolfstar, HP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short uni AU. based off my own experience which i had wrote about in my laptop, so what you're reading is kinda personal in a way lol

19/2/2020 (thurs)

Details are a little hazy but I needed to get this off my mind. God im a mess

Right now, I can’t remember exactly what we were there for – I think we were waiting for James to get his clothes so we could study (i.e. hang out) while he washed them. Then we saw Mrs. Norris near the other end of the corridor, and he screamed. ‘A wild cat has appeared!’

We went over to the orange cat, who was laying nonchalantly on the floor. She didn’t so much as flinch when we crouched down beside her, and I liked her for that.

‘Her name is Mrs. Norris,’ I said, ‘Filch’s cat. Haven’t you seen her before?’

‘I seriously haven’t. What the- the fur is mad soft. Oh my god.’

‘See? Too bad you’re in the second quarters now.’ Did we say something about him moving dorms? I can’t remember. What I do is the silence afterwards as we both petted the cat, with the occasional squeals coming from him. We kept our voices down because we were in front of the infirmary, which was being used for quarantining some students after some mishap during chemistry, most of them seniors. At the same time, I tried to keep my heart down too.

Eventually I stopped petting, letting him take up the fullness of her fluff. I looked up at him. Even under the dim lights of the corridor, he looked good. I recall thinking, ‘Look at that. Two of my favourite things in this school, in this world, in this time.’

It was really the most beautiful sight in the world.

And it hurt. It hurt so bad. I honestly think I’m still reeling from it. I must be, because I still think about that moment when I see his face.

I love you.

But I can’t.

And it hurts.

So I wish I didn’t.

Only those four thoughts ran through my head, along with my now-common prayer to please make it go away. I couldn’t take it anymore.

Soon we heard keys jangling with the door from the inside of the infirmary. We both looked at each other, wide eyed, and ran as quietly as we could to the corner near the supply closet. After we heard the door shut back along with the shuffle of feet down the stairs, we giggled. He tried to shush me but he had a desperately hard time shutting up too. Like two criminals hiding in an alleyway, I thought.

It had been more than 5 minutes since we started waiting, so we decided to check back on James at the dorm. He cracked open the door and found him right beside it, doodling in his notebook.

‘Hey, thought you were gonna do laundry downstairs?’

‘Eh, I thought I told you I wanted to sleep off early tonight. Anyway, aren’t the machines off service right now?’

‘It seemed fine when I went yesterday.’

‘Really? Never mind, I’m way too sleepy anyway.’

He sat down on the floor and I followed. Immediately he started telling our small tale from outside. ‘Guess what? We just saw Filch’s cat just outside…’ I didn’t even try to listen. I was fiddling with my own thoughts. James laughed along at his story.

Soon after he finished, he lied down on the floor. ‘Okay, that’s it. I’m getting tired too.’

‘Dude, don’t sleep on the floor like some hobo. Go sleep on Peter’s bed, he’ll be out for the rest of the night.’

‘Nah, it’s just for a while.’ And he closed his eyes. I think I got a bit sad at that, saying from my head, ‘Ah, dude, don’t go. Stay with me.’

So I chatted with James. I can’t remember what about, but I was grateful to have a distraction.

‘By the way, are we not waking Padfoot up? I’m afraid he’ll actually fall asleep or something soon.’

‘Oi, I’m still awake. I’m just too lazy to go back to my room. Kinda scared.’

‘Right then, second quarters.’

‘Shut up. I really don’t want to go back alone, though.’

I sighed. Before I could think straight, I said ‘Alright, come on. I’ll send you.’

‘Huh? For real?’

‘Yes, for real. But we’re stopping by my room first to get my hoodie.’

‘Oh my god. I love you,’ and he headed out to get his bag. I stood there thinking, ‘Gosh, don’t say that.’

We said goodnight to James and headed downstairs. Along the way, he asked me, ‘Why are you suddenly keen on sending me back?’

I immediately thought of an excuse. ‘I don’t know, I’ve just been feeling messed up lately, so I thought a good walk might calm me down. Plus, it’s cold. I like cold.’ Well, it was mostly true.

I entered the dorm as he waited for me outside. I went over to my locker, grabbed my hoodie and tank top, and changed out of my old t-shirt as I walked back to the door. As I zipped up my hoodie, he asked, ‘A zip-up jacket with nothing underneath?’

I simply replied, ‘Yeah.’

So we walked back together. I don’t think either of us said anything. It was a normal night, there was nothing special about it. I’m sure I could recount many other walks to the second block and back just like that one, with other people in another time.

But I suppose I didn't have blushed cheeks when I walked with other people, even if it was colder.

We arrived at his door and I bid him goodnight.

‘Wait,’ he asked, ‘seriously, why did you walk me here?’

I was like, isn’t it obvious? Hasn’t it been clear from all the favors I’ve done and the errands I’ve ran? The hangouts at the dining hall all the way to the study room? The waits whether it’s after class or after break-ups? The way I sit with you and look at you? How I’ve chosen you over and over again, no matter what?

‘Well. Like I said, I just needed to clear my head.’

He nodded.

As I was about to leave, I think he blew me kiss, or said ‘love you’ again. Either way, I replied with a meh and an eyeroll, like I always have. Or maybe a middle finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can imagine moony just bonking his head with his phone right after writing this lmao


	3. Thick as Theives. (xiaodery, WayV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two criminals meet the end of the line. very short, something i wanted to put on paper before i lost the idea lol

The mellow silence of the night was broken by the patters on the concrete, feet desperately trying to keep quiet. Making a sharp turn, they shuffled into the alleyway between the old pawn shop and an empty shop lot, dissolving into the darkness once more.

‘Shit,’ muttered Xiaojun, as he saw the chain-link fence blocking the path. They weren’t rusty. Ten had been right. They had known all along.

‘So,’ Hendery panted out, ‘what now?’

Xiaojun turned around slightly to look at him. His face held a look that neither of them had seen before - the look of defeat.

Hendery shook his head. ‘No. Listen. We can- let’s scale this thing, quick.’

‘We can’t. The holes are too small to grasp. And the metal’s still slippery from the rain, look.’

The sirens were growing louder and clearer.

‘Sounds like they’re just about to turn the corner.’

‘This thing’s 10 feet high. They really were prepared. I’ll bet the other slips are chained up too.’

‘Fuck.’

No cracked concrete, no hole in the wall. Another set of sirens came, this time from the other end of the street.

‘Fuck indeed,’ hissed Xiaojun.

The screech of tires told them that they had blocked both ends of the road. As the officers started scouring each nook, their footsteps sounded like the ticks of a time bomb.

Xiaojun slid down the wall and crouched down. Opposite him, Hendery leaned back and let out a sigh. 

‘You know,’ Xiaojun started, ‘now’s a good time.’

‘Huh?’

‘Now’s a good time to tell me you like me.’

‘...what.’

‘Come on, Hen, I know you do. I know you like me.’

‘Like you? Please.’  _ I fucking love you. _

‘Don’t miss any crack!’ the inspector shouted, only a few feet away from them. ‘They’re here, or I’ll be damned.’

‘You’ll be damned indeed,’ said Xiaojun, voice barely a whisper.

Hendery loaded their .5s. He wondered how the blood splatter would look like when it was over. Tragic, and maybe just a tiny bit artistic.

‘Soon,’ he murmured, ‘wait for me. Walk with me together. I’m not letting you seduce the devil alone.’

Xiaojun smiled. It was brighter than the moon that hung overhead. ‘Of course.’

Hendery started to cock the gun at his temple, but Xiaojun pulled his hand back and pointed it towards himself instead. He understood, and did the same too.

‘Three.’

‘Two.’

_ One. _

And he knew that they weren’t a second out of sync.


	4. Lemon Tea (OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a first person POV. forgot what the inspiration for this was. idk what fandom to put because honestly you can project any ship onto this

This place is trash. My head is throbbing. I really might just go off in a few minutes.

You get back with two bottles of beer. What's wrong, you ask, after seeing my face. I've always wondered how you called me out so easily. I didn't want you to worry about me. I wanted you to have fun. Yet I tell the truth anyway.

The music- I stutter. Everything's too loud. But it's fine, I know how much you wanted to be here.

You shake your head. I don't want you to feel uncomfy while I'm going wild like a bastard, you say. You take my hand, balancing our drinks in the other.

You drag me outside. Someone's making out in the bushes. Someone's retching out their alcohol near the drain. Someone passes us and says hi and we nod and move on.

Here, you say, stopping in front of the vending machine. It's very odd having one in front of a bar. But I like it. I always get a can of lemon tea here when I'm running downtown. It's so refreshing, and it's honestly my favourite drink ever.

Are you drunk yet? I ask. Yeah, I think, you answer. There's no difference, you're the only one holding me through this.

You're right, inside was stuffy as hell, you comment, fanning yourself. Man, the outside, it's refreshing.

Might as well buy some drinks now, I say. I rummage into my pockets - shit. For the tenth time tonight I forget that I left my wallet in my car. I must've made a face again, because you giggle at me.

I'll get one for you, no biggie, you tell me. I want to say no but you've already taken out your purse rummaging for change. You really don't have to, I sigh out.

Dude, I love you. Take it, you say.

You drop the coins into the slot, and I watch the buttons light up. You're spoiled by choice, yet you pick the most plain looking drink - lemon tea. The can drops down with a clank. You scramble for it and hand it to me.

To be known is to be loved, you say, grinning. My token of love for you. Take it.

Thanks, I whisper. I know you can hear it. Aren't you getting something for yourself?

I've had too much to drink, it's cool, you reply.

I crack open the can, the sound of it mixing with the silence of the night. I take a sip, savoring the sweet, the sour, and the bitter altogether.

I vow to myself to never forget this moment.

I think I'm gonna go back inside, you say as I finish the second sip. My date needs me. You're free to go though. Thanks for showing up at least, really.

No problem, I say.

No, like, seriously, thank you. I probably wouldn't have the balls to show up without you. You look me in the eyes.

It's cool. I try to blink away my tears. I'm hanging on to that stare like I'm holding on to this drink.

You smile. You turn around, give me a big wave and walk off to the bar.


	5. Was I the Target Audience? (bakudeku, BNHA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bakugou watches his best friend, idol!deku act for like five minutes  
> also hanahaki AU but like you only see it at the very end  
> might turn this into a full fic someday? who knows :)

Life as an idol was very different than the average person, no surprise there. Reality show shootings, recording sessions, magazine interviews... Izuku was always shining in the public eye. But apart from his absence in school and the few idle gossip here and there, not much has changed since he joined the rising boy band QUIRK (well, at least from Bakugou’'s perspective.)

Don't get him wrong, he was happy when Deku first broke the news to him almost a year and half ago (he was the first to know outside his family, by the way) - music had always been a big passion of his, and he was glad to see his best friend achieve the dream he held since he was 12. Of course, it was weird at first: choosing other people as lab partners, or sitting alone at lunch, or having juniors come over and asking the most random questions about him. But issues like that had been solved long ago. Being an idol wasn't about to affect their friendship at all.

Well, except when it did.

It happened on a chilly Friday evening. Deku had texted Bakugou to yet again watch the latest episode of QUIRK's reality show - something that had been jokingly made into a routine by the both of them, with Bakugou texting back with a snarky reply, such as: "im not gonna watch you be stupid on purpose, ive done that for years now"

But sometimes Bakugou would watch anyways, especially if the challenge of the week was interesting (as Izuku would spoil beforehand.)

"KACCHAN this week will be fun i swearrr"

"we had to act ;))"

"oh wow"

"cant wait to see you fake wink at a girl for 10 minutes"

"HOW DID YOU KMOW????"

  
  


Switching on the TV, he tuned in to the show. As usual, all 6 members get briefed in on the challenge before being handed a short script about a meet cute at a coffee shop - a very typical drama scene.

It was hilarious seeing them practicing the lines in a short amount of time, he had to admit. Though when the time came to act out the scene, they were all charming and on point. Acting must've been part of the training they had before debuting, thought Bakugou, recalling what Deku had told him during his trainee days.

When it was time for Deku to act, Bakugou unknowingly sat up a little straighter and clenched the pillow beside him.

"Ah, I'm nervous~ I think I'll mess up halfway through," he confessed to the camera as he walked onto the set.

"Don't worry Deku, you'll do great! You're our main visual, remember?" shouted a member off set. The others enthusiastically cheered for him too.

\- START SCENE -

3, 2, 1, Action!

The female lead strolls out the cafe doors, seemingly in a rush. The camera follows her as she dashes through a crowd, balancing a cup of coffee in one hand and her schoolbag in the other.

Suddenly, she bumps into a tall figure, spilling some coffee over her shirt. "Aah!" she exclaims as she looks up to the guy she bumped into. "I'm so so sorry..."

The camera pans to Izuku’s face, dressed neatly in a school uniform similar to the girl.

"This guy... is he in my school?" the girl whispered to herself. Izuku chooses to remain oblivious to this and hides a giggle.

"Are you okay?" he asks charmingly.

The girl blushes and stutters out, "Y-Yeah, I'm alright. I wasn't looking-"

He chuckles and takes her hand in his. "It's okay. That makes two of us. But, your shirt though..."

The actress gasps out in embarrassment as she realises the coffee stain on her shirt. "Oh... oh no!"

"Um, did you bring your jacket?"

"No, I left it at class yesterday..."

"Well," Izuku smiles as he takes off his own jacket and hands it to the girl, "you can wear this in the meantime. Come on, let's walk together."

The girl blushes even harder. "I... but other people might talk about us if we just walk in like this!"

He tilts his head. "So?" he asks. "I wouldn't mind if it was you."

The girl goes slack-jawed as he puts the jacket around her. Taking her hand once more, he gushes to her, "Come on now, the gate closes in ten minutes!"

\- END SCENE -

The show cut back to Deku high fiving the other members with an exasperated look on his face. They congratulate him on a wonderful performance, as with the acting coach and actress he had just worked with.

"You were a natural! Even I was surprised," said the coach as he jotted down some notes on his clipboard.

"Yes, you were!" asserted the actress. "You were the most charismatic so far, hehe!"

"Ah, wait till you see me next!" exclaimed another member. "My performance will-"

Bakugou didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence as he shut off the TV. It was suddenly very, very hot in his living room, even though the AC was on and there was no one else in the house. He felt constricted almost, and dashed off to the bathroom.

He turned on the tap and quickly splashed some water onto his face. As he looked up to the mirror, he was shocked to see his face even redder than the actress's just now.

"...what?"

What... what was that? Why was he feeling like this? Why did he react the way he did?

Was it normal to get flustered over your best friend's cheesy-yet-totally-on-point acting?

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth. "Get it together, man," he mumbled quietly to himself.

But as he bent over the sink, just about to close the tap, he felt a searing pain in his chest.

He clutched the sink on impulse. His vision was blurring out, turning white in pain. His lungs gave in and he coughed out - hard.

...

Whatever it was he hacked out, it had left a weird aftertaste in his mouth. Almost... unnatural. Something alien to his body.

He opened his eyes, and was greeted by wilted yellow petals laying on the cold, cold porcelain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this felt a little weird/unorganic, sorry coz i used filler names when first writing this lol. i originally wanted to do another kpop pair but i couldnt really think of a suitable one, so *shrug*


End file.
